


Frustration + Disagreements + Home Truths

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Home truths, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac and Jack argue over going on another mission whilst Mac is sleep deprived.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Frustration + Disagreements + Home Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 19 Prompt - Sleep Deprivation
> 
> Not a huge amount of whump here, sorry! I hope you enjoy anyway.

Mac’s gadget had not gone to plan and if he is honest, Jack is a little bit pissed. He should have known something wasn’t right and now it had almost gotten them all killed.

Sitting on the jet on the way home, Jack can’t bear to look at Mac in case he explodes at him. He’s fed up of telling Mac to take care of himself. That he can’t run on empty and this time, this time they nearly all ended up shit creek because of it.

Jack closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep. He can usually sleep anywhere, anytime but not being able to expel his frustration means that sleep is elusive. In some ways that’s fortunate as he’s awake when Matty calls.

‘Hey Matty, what can we do for you? We not debriefing when we get back?’ He asks.

‘Sorry, but I need to send you straight on to another situation’, she answers.

The team groan as one.

‘I know it’s not the ideal circumstances, but it can’t be helped. You know these people; they can’t choose a convenient time’.

‘It’s fine Matty, not your fault’, Mac answers.

‘No’, Jack starts, everyone looking across at him. ‘Send another team Matty. We can’t do it. We need to come home’.

Mac stares at him in disbelief. Jack was never one to turn down a mission.

‘What? Jack, it’s fine. We’ll do it and then go home’, Mac says.

‘No’. Jack shakes his head. ‘We need to stop. We just had a close call, and you need some rest. We all do’.

Matty stays silent on the other end of the video chat. Jack doesn’t go against her without a very good reason and she thinks she might just be about to find out why.

‘Jack, I’m fine. I’ll rest for the remainder of the flight’, Mac answers. ‘How you feeling Riley?’

‘Got to be honest Mac, I’m tired. I was really looking forward to my own bed; not seen it in a while. But if Matty needs us, then I guess we’ll just have to push through’.

‘No. We are not ‘pushing through’. We have been pushing through and look where that got us, huh. We’re all tired but Mac, you made a mistake in the last mission and something exploded that wasn’t meant to’, Jack points out.

‘I made a miscalculation. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again’, Mac argues.

‘Yes, it will. That’s the problem. You’re too tired to see it. These last few missions. You haven’t been all there. I know for a fact you haven’t got enough sleep. When was the last time you had eight hours solid rest?’ Jack asks.

There is silence as Mac tries to think.

‘See, you can’t even answer me that. You don’t make mistakes Mac. It’s not who you are. It’s only who you are right now because you’re sleep deprived. Your concentration is off, your memory. You’re moody and quick to anger’.

Mac doesn’t know what to say without playing right into Jack’s hands, so he ignores him and faces Matty.

‘Matty. I’m fine and I can do the job. I don’t know what Jack is talking about. I never sleep a huge amount, and everyone makes mistakes. Just give us the mission details and we’ll get on our way’.

Matty pauses to answer and Jack jumps in.

‘Fine, go out there and get yourself killed. Have you seen yourself recently? You’re one big walking bruise. Your co-ordination and balance are off, and I can only protect you from so much’.

‘So that’s it? You’ve given up protecting me? You won’t come with me?’ Mac spits out.

‘I AM PROTECTING YOU!’ Jack roars. ‘This is me protecting you from yourself’.

Jack takes a deep breath and calms his voice. ‘Kiddo, you need to sleep. You aren’t the only one that can save the world and if you don’t take a breath sometimes, you won’t be here at all. I just want you to come back in one piece’.

The shock in Mac’s face is clear. Jack hardly ever shouts at him. He doesn’t even know how to respond. Riley sits with her head in her computer, trying to ignore the awkward tension.

‘Come home. We’ll do the debrief tomorrow. I’ll get another team to deal with the mission’, Matty says. As Mac opens his mouth to argue, Matty gets in there first.

‘That’s an order Mac. Get some rest’.

With that, Matty’s face disappears from the screen. Mac takes a deep breath, stalks to the back of the jet and lies down on the sofa. Jack wants him to sleep, well he’ll look like he’s sleeping. That way they don’t have to talk.

It’s going to be a long flight home.


End file.
